End Of All That Is Good
by Garowyn
Summary: Sam's point of view as he stands on a ledge inside Mount Doom, in hopes of Frodo making the right choice.


Author's Notes: Spiderfan does not own anything LotR.  
  
Mae govannen. This story is Sam's POV as he watches Frodo try to destroy the ring. I decided to rewrite this because of a well put review [Thanks Shada!] and the fact that this was one of my first stories and it was terrible! So here it is again...  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
I watched as Frodo held the ring over the fires of Mount Doom. He seemed to be hesitating. He better throw it in soon. Not only must it be destroyed right now but also we would have come all this way for nothing. That would really make me angry. We've gone through so much pain and hunger. And the times we got lost! That was really frustrating.  
  
I encouraged him to just drop it. Drop it and it will be all over. Then we can go back to the Shire and relax after this long, tiring, seemingly endless journey. Go back to eat strawberries and mushrooms, potatoes and golden chips. Back to Rose...  
  
Suddenly Frodo turned around and smiled slightly at me. I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew what was happening. He wasn't going to destroy it! The ring has truly taken control of Frodo! I knew it was taking a hold of him. I watched as he slowly put on the ring and disappeared from sight. No! Please, Frodo! I cried out. "No!" I couldn't see him anywhere. Was he going to push me off the ledge? What was he going to do?  
  
Suddenly, something struck me from behind on the head. I fell to the ground, knowing who it was. Smeagol. I looked up, dizzy from the blow, and watched helplessly as Smeagol found Frodo and jumped on him, fiercely determined to get the ring for himself. I knew he wasn't on our side all along. He even turned Frodo against me with that forked tongue of his.  
  
My mind swirled. Was I dead? I did not know. Is this how death feels? A red mist filled my mind and sight. No! I could somehow feel that I was still alive. I had to get my strength back. I needed to save Frodo!  
  
With every bit of strength I had left in me, I opened my eyes and slowly lifted myself off the rocky ground. For a moment everything was spinning and then my vision cleared. Where was Frodo? And that Gollum?! I saw Gollum up ahead of me and he was...floating on thin air! It took me a second to realize he was on Frodo, trying to get that treacherous horrible stinkin' ring!  
  
Why do I curse it? A few hours before I held it. The smooth cold golden ring was resting in the palm of my hand and I gave it back! How could I? No, I must not think that way. Frodo needs my help.  
  
I started for them when I heard a blood-curdling scream. Oh no! I watched as Frodo reappeared, clutching his hand. I could see blood oozing from an open wound and I realized in horror that that horrible Gollum had taken off his finger! Frodo collapsed in front of me. Was he back to normal? I could not tell.  
  
I glanced back at Gollum. He was now rejoicing with the ring in his hand. That miserable little twerp! Frodo must've been thinking the same thing too for he bounced back to his feet and lunged for Gollum!  
  
Was Frodo really trying to push him over and destroy the ring? Or was he trying to get it back for himself? I hoped the first reason was right. I started for them once again, intent on helping Frodo but before I could do anything, both fell over the ledge!  
  
My heart nearly leaped into my throat and I hurried over. Frodo couldn't be dead! Could he? I got my answer as I peered over the edge and saw Frodo hanging on with his one good hand. If I didn't do something quick, Frodo would fall to his death.  
  
I would not let that happen.  
  
I reached down, encouraging him, shouting for him to hang on and grab my hand. It seemed like forever but he finally grabbed a hold of my hand and I pulled him up. We had to get out of there!  
  
The ring was finally destroyed for a large roar filled my ears. The place was breaking apart! We raced across the ledge in hopes of reaching safety. We barely made it when the lava poured over the sharp jagged rocks and we collapsed on a larger rock.  
  
I tried to remind Frodo of the Shire. Spring, summer, grass, wind, food...  
  
It was hopeless now. I knew we were going to die. It just wasn't possible that we would be able to get off this wretched mountain alive.  
  
Then I heard the most beautiful sound and saw the most beautiful sight. Gandalf upon great eagles!  
  
We're saved! I quietly rejoiced in my mind. At last this journey was over. Perhaps we can go back to living in peace now.  
  
The Eagles picked us up in their mighty talons and flew far away from the mountain. I can't recall much after that.  
  
When Frodo had turned back to look at me, before he destroyed the ring, I had truly thought it was really the end of all good in the world.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! Much appreciated. 


End file.
